


Your Song

by dawningli



Series: Life is Wonderful [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Office, It's Jason Mraz again!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: 柳济鸿喜欢听土嗨歌曲。关于这点他可能骗过了方星现在内的所有人——他播放列表里各式各样各种语言的土嗨歌曲其实恰恰证明了他是什么都听一些的，有些非土嗨歌曲还一听就是好多年。为了举证方便，我们说个最典型的例子：Life is Wonderful。





	Your Song

柳济鸿喜欢听土嗨歌曲。

关于这点，他可能骗过了方星现在内的所有人——他播放列表里各式各样各种语言的土嗨歌曲其实恰恰证明了他是什么都听一些的，有些非土嗨歌曲还一听就是好多年。

为了举证方便，我们说个最典型的例子： _Life is Wonderful_ 。

 

当这首歌出现在柳济鸿的itunes随机播放列表里的时候，柳济鸿还是个在读研究生，过着和普通在读研究生一样水深火热的生活。此时此刻，他不仅给自己的教授打下手做助教，苦哈哈地给他代管的孩子们批作业，还得同时去准备毕业论文的开题报告，心情沉重。不过在此时此刻，看着他从班里揪出来的替罪羊小孩坐在他桌子对面，吭哧吭哧地帮他批作业，柳济鸿在烦躁之余，还是觉得自己挺聪明的。

然后这首歌就响了起来，吉他旋律从柳济鸿的电脑功放里轻柔地传出去，突然充满了小小的办公室。柳济鸿的替罪羊方星现抬起头来，耳朵动了动，对着空气眨眨眼睛，开始认真听起了歌。

“干嘛呢？”柳济鸿假装凶巴巴地说。“不要停，给我继续批。”

方星现看起来非常努力地睁大眼睛，做出一副可怜的样子。“我只是想听听歌，我觉得很好听。”

不知为什么，柳济鸿突然吃了这一套装可怜的伎俩。他让方星现休息五分钟，而方星现坐在椅子上，听着Jason Mraz的歌，脑袋随着节奏轻轻摆动，闭上了眼睛，嘴角无意识地翘起一个微笑。柳济鸿瞧着他，说不上是觉得他听个歌还能这么享受有点好笑，还是觉得他这个样子有点可爱。

后来柳济鸿回忆起这个瞬间的时候想，他吃的关于方星现的亏不只有装可怜这一套伎俩。

他继续压榨方星现的劳力。等他搞定了所有的作业（柳济鸿还给他仔细辅导了一遍），精疲力尽地回宿舍去之后，柳济鸿又把那首歌找出来，看了看歌词，忍不住哼了两遍，感叹了一下它心灵鸡汤的程度，并把歌存了下来。

 

柳济鸿是自己选择去中国的。他认为总部的人才饱和，晋升空间已经很小，觉得不如去开辟一片肥沃的新地。反正是跨国企业，一年中无论是中国的假日还是韩国的假日应该都可以放假，回来的机会多得是。

于是柳济鸿把离愁别绪扔到一边，用业余打工得来的一点微薄的工资给每个他重视的朋友同学都买了一份临别礼物。他送给方星现——方星现算是重视的师弟？朋友？师弟吧。——一本普通的厚笔记本。既然本子已经足够普通了，不写点什么寄语，就像是直接从店里随便买来就扔过去的礼物，毫无诚意。

柳济鸿思前想后，觉得自己似乎想说很多话，但又想不好从哪里开头。他想让方星现继续他现在努力的势头。花一定的时间和工夫，他真的可以变成一颗闪亮的明星。他希望自己对方星现的特殊对待（说真的，他其实不觉得自己对方星现有什么特殊对待——他也不只是给他辅导作业和讨论研究吧！主要的部分还是让他批作业做苦力呀！）能够对他起到积极的作用。他希望自己能在这个学弟的心目中有个高大的形象，并且保持下去——

最后，柳济鸿终于想起了那首鸡汤歌曲。他把它从他播放列表积灰的角落里扒了出来，找了四五句比较适合送给方星现的，抄了上去。

他把那本普通但厚重的本子在手里掂量掂量，觉得还是挺有分量的。礼轻情意重吧，柳济鸿安慰自己。希望方星现能喜欢——能记住他。

他可能没有意识到这个念头具体是什么意思。

后来他把头埋进方星现的肩窝里的时候，迷迷糊糊地觉得有点奇怪。不应该是学弟感动得抱住我痛哭流涕吗？为什么成了我强迫这孩子记住我了呢？

当然，他也莫名其妙地成功了。

 

到了中国之后柳济鸿才意识到，他之前打的如意算盘根本不存在，并且被当成一根大棒，反过来给了他一闷棍。

根本没有什么休假。中国的假期，韩国总部要工作；韩国的假期，中国客户要工作，而撞上的假期，也要加班。他连想念家人朋友的时间都没有，工作之余保持清醒都已经是件很难的事情了。

这就导致了柳济鸿在中国的第一个半年胖了一号。他把锅甩在劳累、缺乏睡眠（他需要八小时，整整八小时，而现在连一半有时都无法保证）以及中国的外卖又油又咸上。

所以方星现在半夜三点发给柳济鸿的邮件，其实算是把为工作焦虑的柳济鸿从神经衰弱中暂时拯救了出来。至少他问的都是些柳济鸿确实知道的，不用去打扰客户，也不用去惹怒领导就可以完美告知的答案。

【柳助教还好吧？很辛苦的样子。】他早上爬起来的时候，看到方星现发了短信，似乎是关心他了一下，也不知道是不是客套话。

柳济鸿迷迷糊糊地打了几个字。还好他没迅速发出去，因为他用力眨了眨眼睛变得再清醒了一点之后，发现自己刚才只写了【我想你了】几个字。

他出了一身冷汗，赶紧删掉重发了一条，还心虚地装了个可爱，加上了输入法自动置入的emoji。

还好方星现及时地损了他一句。柳济鸿翻起了白眼，但还是笑了，觉得这算是他来中国这么一段时间里相当不错的一个早晨。

 

回中国之后，柳济鸿花了几天在床上补回了觉，也顺便补回了他的朋友们这半年内的故事。方星现在sns上晒猫晒狗就是不晒自己，让柳济鸿在看到他的时候双眼放光。他大一染的黄毛褪了，原生的黑发让他看起来成熟了不少。他见到柳济鸿的时候似乎也没以前那么亲近了，笑容里透着一点不知道哪来的犹豫，就好像柳济鸿还能拒绝他讨厌他了还是怎么的。

行吧，那就我过来抱抱你吧，臭小子。柳济鸿想。他一边抱着方星现，一边想着臭小子瘦了，一边听着他被自己挠痒发出的笑声。至少这点没有变，柳济鸿把他又抱紧一点。

后来他发现松手是件有点难的事情。无论是从怀里放开，从背上放下都一样。

他把喝到意识模糊的方星现放上床盖好被子，给方星现留了纸条，算是恭喜他学业上的成就（但你还是必须要给我汇报，臭小子，因为我有一份功劳，他得意洋洋地想），接着回到床边，想看看方星现有没有脸色发青，会不会需要让他侧躺着睡，免得他被自己的呕吐物呛着。

方星现没有事。他脸上身上的红晕开始消退，呼吸也很平稳，看起来并不会被自己呛死。但柳济鸿花了一点时间意识到自己正在来回抚摸他的头发，触碰他的额头和脸颊。如果他能得到允许，他可能还想做更多的事。但这一切都没有被允许过。

他有些恐惧地松开了手，不知道自己在做什么，为什么这样做。他回过身，坐在方星现的床边许久，直到方星现的家长过来敲门询问他们是不是还有什么事要谈。

梁真模在楼下等他，看起来耐心已经到达了极限。柳济鸿打了个哈哈说方星现撒酒疯，自己花了好久终于把他劝睡着了。

后来，柳济鸿说那时他只把这件事情解释成是太想念自己的学弟，也太久没接触过一个不是烂醉如泥的同事的人类。换一个学弟背回家，他可能也是这么个反应。

“你这个白痴。”梁真模知道实情后毫不留情地评价道。“除了死变态，没有人会对不喜欢的人做出这种事吧？”

“我可能真的就是死变态也说不定呢。”柳济鸿干巴巴地补充道，并得来了梁真模的又一个白眼。

 

柳济鸿陷入了迷茫。不是工作上的，他的工作逐渐走入了稳定且顺利的进展阶段，而在感情方面——在方星现这方面，他一团糟。

首先是名为否认的第一阶段，持续时间最长。有一阵，他减少甚至切断了和方星现的交流，想着距离和时间能消灭一切不健康的感情。当他意识到不跟方星现联系才是很不健康的事情的时候，这个阶段也就结束了。

当他终于能够承认自己是真的无可救药地想念和渴望他那位师弟的时候，方星现自己来找他了。

柳济鸿本着亏了自己都不能亏了我喜欢的人的理念，顶着领导疑惑的眼神用了几天来之不易的调休，带着方星现在上海四处耍了一通。方星现看起来很开心，而柳济鸿却因为时间的推移而越来越舍不得他离开。他知道方星现当然不能留在上海陪他一辈子，甚至连多一天都不可能，但是，妈的，一个陷入无望暗恋的人难道都不能偶尔用无端感伤和白日梦来安慰自己吗？

这不能阻止他在方星现离开他视线后的第一秒立刻因为寂寞而想要喝一杯酒。

柳济鸿没有，他还要开着单位的车回去。车里没了方星现的声音，静得让柳济鸿发慌。

他放起那首 _Life is Wonderful_ 。Jason Mraz说爱上一个人只要一瞬间，而明白爱是什么得花好久。柳济鸿真他妈的同意这句话。

 

方星现告诉他自己要去做他下属（“快恭喜我啊，柳助教！”）的那天白天，柳济鸿刚收到了总部告知他会有新人来上海分部的通知。他的脑子里冒出了一种猜测，但不消半秒钟就被他自己扼杀了，转而专心去安排给新人的培训内容。

而方星现为他证实了这种猜测的真实性。

柳济鸿觉得那个场景非常糗。他，一个比方星现本人还高一头的壮实男子，在嘈杂的上海地铁里像一个被班里男生揪了辫子的八岁小姑娘一样眼眶湿热、嗓子发紧，除了“想好了吗”什么话都说不出来。

后来他终于能说点什么了，也真的说了出来。他后悔了，但体贴的上海地铁却给了他一个机会。方星现回复他短信的语气很正常，就像是他完全没有听见柳济鸿在这头嗓音干涩地哽咽着向他告白。

柳济鸿回想起这件事的时候，是把它当成这份感情的转折点的。他原本不认为所谓的“这份感情”能有什么结果，总有一天会被当成头脑发热的过激情绪从他们的关系中清除出去，纯粹的师兄师弟，或者所谓的最佳损友——直到他意识到方星现的人生规划里是真的有他。

他真的追上来了。柳济鸿想，又不敢想。这下他们是直属的上下级关系了，公司规章制度让他只能暂时选择噤声。

 

柳济鸿提前两天收到了总部要调回方星现的通知。

他坐在办公室里，抓着那张薄薄的纸，翻开来又合上，不知道该怎么告知方星现这个消息，发现自己也说不出口，只好敲开主管的门，让他隔天代为转交。

回家之后柳济鸿给那个酒吧的吉他手打了个电话。吉他手因为之前的合作跟他是算熟悉，人也不错，同意了他的要求，并且表示给姑娘告白是件好事，不收他钱。

“其实我还不确定要不要唱。说不定只是我一厢情愿头脑发热而已。”

“唱首歌而已。”吉他手笑道。“更何况这歌每句都有个道理——如果她不愿意接受，那就会自动往别的方向理解的。”

 

方星现没有往别的方向理解。

他对柳济鸿进行了一番控诉，并且在这之后又拒绝听柳济鸿多说，用嘴堵住了柳济鸿试图辩解（或者说，真实的第一次告白）的口。他因酒精而灼热的口腔和舌头让柳济鸿因为夜风发冷变干的嘴唇也灼灼发烫。

 

再后来，柳济鸿给方星现单独创建了一个播放列表，标题是Your Song。里面当然会有 _Life is Wonderful_ ，但更多的，还是土嗨歌曲。

方星现当然习惯性对他的助教对他的“无情压迫”表示抗议和愤怒（“我在你心里就是个土嗨吗？！”），而柳济鸿只是嘻嘻笑着听起了下一首。

实际上，柳济鸿在偷偷练习的正是Elton John的 _Your Song_ 。他准备找个机会，好好唱给方星现听。

 

除了告诉方星现自己真的不是只听土嗨歌曲之外，柳济鸿还想告诉他的是——

_“How wonderful life is while you're in the world.”_

 

或许就在他能够回到韩国，回到方星现身边的那一天吧。

他会告诉他的。

 

 

 

end


End file.
